


Deleted Scene from The Rain King

by MissMartine



Series: Deleted Scenes [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10011890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMartine/pseuds/MissMartine
Summary: This is the scene about which we could only surmise - the night Scully and Mulder had to share a room at their motel, after Mulder’s room was destroyed by a poor unfortunate cow. What happened that night? It must have been something significant! For the record, this scene would only have been deleted because it gave away too much about Holman before Mulder talks to him. And, ok... because TXF likes to mess with our hearts. (With that in mind, I also wrote this remembering that it takes place after the revelatory events of Triangle.) This picks up after the scene featuring the phone call between Holman and Sheila, in which Sheila asks Holman his opinion on Agent Mulder.





	

Int. Cool View Motor Court, night. Scully’s dimly lit motel room, previously neat and tidy, but now with Mulder’s luggage strewn about. Naturally. As there is no comfortable chair in the room and very little floor space, they have elected to share the bed. From very opposite sides, of course. Scully lies on her right side, facing away from Mulder, who lies on his back, looking agitated. Though her eyes are closed and they are not speaking, we can sense the friction in the room. After a few moments, the silence is broken.

Mulder: Scully?

Scully [tiredly]: What is it, Mulder?

Mulder: What if Holman is still upset? What if another cow gets picked up in the night? And falls through the ceiling of _this_ room?

Scully [repressing deep skepticism]: Mulder, I’m sure that’s not going to happen. The odds are incredibly low, even for it to happen once. Let alone twice, in two days, in the same place.

Mulder: Ok. But Scully… What if it DOES happen??

Scully [exasperated]: If it does happen, then you will have to wake up me up to warn me, because I’m going to sleep. Feel free to stay up and keep watch for a flying cow. Goodnight. [She pulls the blanket completely over her face and lies still.]

Mulder [giving up]: Ok, goodnight.

There is a lull. Mulder continues to stare wide-eyed at the ceiling. The moonlight through the window illuminates the room and Mulder is clearly not ready for sleep. After a few more moments he can’t help himself.

Mulder [softly]: ...Scully?

There is a significant sigh from under the blanket.

Scully [tersely]: Yes, Mulder??

Mulder: Well… You know how it’s _possible_ that Holman is causing the drought and everything? Well, what if it’s because he’s in love with Sheila, and he’s repressing it? And what if he never tells her?? What if he just keeps making terrible weather and being miserable in his unrequited love, forever? Wouldn’t that be awful?

Scully does not answer at first. Finally she pulls the blanket off her face and speaks again.

Scully: Of course, it would be very sad if he is in love with her and never tells her how he feels. But if that were the case, and if it were somehow related to this weather situation, what are we supposed to do about it? All we can do is warn him, Mulder; and even that is above and beyond our job description. And even if he does tell her he loves her, who’s to say she would take him seriously? She might not realize he means it romantically, or she might just blow him off completely, even if she does feel the same way. Sometimes people miss their cues and go on loving each other obliviously, without ever saying it or acting on it. They might never find their happily ever after, even if it’s staring them in the face. And how can we possibly fix that...?

Scully trails off and gives one last sigh. Mulder is quiet and pensive, contemplating Scully's words. Outside a slight wind picks up, and then thunder sounds in the distance. At first Mulder tenses, but as the minutes tick by and nothing else happens, his eyes begin to close. The steady breathing next to him shows that Scully sleeps as well. The camera fades.

x X x

Pickup, some time later, same room but darker. Scully has rolled over to face Mulder and, eyes closed, draws close to him, rubbing her face against his shoulder, seeming quite comfortable in being cosy with her partner. Mulder wakes slowly and turns his gaze (yes, gaze) to Scully’s face.

Mulder: Scully? Are you ok?

Scully: Mm. Yes. 

She continues to press her face against him and now slides an arm across his chest as well.

Mulder [confused]: Scully… Uh, are you sure you’re alright??

Scully [sleepily]: Yes Mulder, I’m fine. Now hold me. 

Ever the gentleman, Mulder does as she asks, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer.

Mulder [emotional]: Is this because of what you said earlier? About people missing their happily ever after?

Scully: No, Mulder. [deadpan] It’s in case a cow falls on us.

Mulder [laughing in spite of himself]: Ok Scully. I promise, I’ll protect you.

Scully: Mmmm. Thank you Mulder.

They cuddle together, and the camera pulls away.

End Scene


End file.
